


hier fängt die Geschichte an...

by Yelma



Series: Der Hexer Rumo [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Zamonien | Zamonia - Walter Moers
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelma/pseuds/Yelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumo ist ein Wolpertinger, aber kein gewöhnlicher Wolpertinger, Rumo kann sprechen, Rumo kann gut kämpfen, Rumo ist ein Hexer. </p>
<p>Im Jahre 1742 macht der Graf von Erbach den Fall des Rodensteiners aktenkundig und zieht damit nicht nur die Barden in das kleine Städtchen, sondern auch Monsterjäger. Der beginn einer langen Geschichte.</p>
<p>Wissen über die Geralt-Romane bzw Zamonien-Romane ist bis jetzt nicht nötig, auch wenn ich viele Andeutungen mache funktioniert die Geschichte auch so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist eine Geschichte, die ich zum Spaß angefangen habe, ich weiß noch nicht wohin die Reise geht, oder wie lang sie wird, aber ich hoffe irgendjemand hat damit ebensoviel Spaß wie ich.  
> Und ja, ich weiß, die Idee ist verrückt, aber deswegen macht es ja so viel Spaß!
> 
> Ich mische hier Geschichtenbestandteile, charakterlich sind sich Rumo und Geralt ähnlich genug, denke ich. Wolperting, die Fallenstadt in der Rumo kämpfen lernt habe ich zu einer Hexerschule gemacht, die Wolpertinger, die keine Tiere sind, werden hier nicht zufällig zu den intelligenten, aufrecht gehenden Kämpfern, sie werden dazu gemacht, durch Mutation. Rumo ist noch jung, es ist sein zweites Jahr nach seiner vollständigen Kräuterprobe
> 
> Wie immer schreibe ich Szenen die ich später verknüpfe, vielleicht auch eher zu einer losen Serie, wir werden sehen. Ich habe hier lediglich die Idee im Kopf und poste immer, was ich gerade geschrieben habe. Ich hoffe ich kann die Geschichte so gestalten dass man kein Vorwissen zu den Ursprüngen braucht. Ich versuche die grundsätzlichen Wesenszüge der Daseinsformen zu erwähnen und nachträglich Erläuterungen einfließen zu lassen, wenn also nicht gleich klar ist, was ein Nattifftoffe ist, abwarten ;) Ansonsten empfehle ich allen Ungeduldigen das Zamonien-Wiki

Und hier fängt die Geschichte an...

  


Rumo lenkte Plötze den schlammigen Pfad empor. Das herbstliche Regenwetter hatte die laubbedeckten Strassen die sich an den Bergen entlang wanden in Morast verwandelt. Aus dem Wald kommend führte der Weg durch ein kleines Tal mit Kuhweiden und einen Abhang hinauf in das kleine Dorf Fränckisch-Crumbach. Auf den Strassen war kaum jemand zu sehen, die Bauern waren mit damit beschäftigt das letzte Heu einzubringen. Nur in kleiner Junge, der vor der Dorfkirche mit einem Stock spielte sah den Hexer kommen. Als Rumo von Plötze abstieg flüchtete der Junge. Rumo ignorierte das verängstigte Kind, schlang die Zügel um einen Pfosten beim Rathaus und öffnete die Tür.

  


Das Missgefallen im Gesicht des Büttels war unübersehbar.

"Ich habe gehört ihr habt Arbeit für einen Hexer?" Rumo ließ sich nichts anmerken, er brauchte diesen Auftrag.

"hmpf, vielleicht." der griesgrämige Büttel nickte widerwillig

"Und? Kann ich mit dem Vogt sprechen?" drängte Rumo

"Ja, aber nicht jetzt. Wartet bis der Vogt Zeit dafür hat, er ist gerade bei der Landvermessung."

"Dann warte ich" Rumo seufzte

"Draußen." Der Büttel wies mit seiner schmutzigen Pranke auf die Tür

  


Rumo ersparte sich weitere sinnlose Konversation und verließ das Rathaus. Er wäre gern ins Gasthaus gegangen, aber sein leerer Geldbeutel verhieß, dass er auf dem Platz warten würde. Er setzte sich in den Schatten einer großen Eiche auf eine Bank und sah dem Laub beim Fallen zu. Der Junge war zurück und stocherte mit seinem Stecken im Sand vor der Kirche herum. Rumo seufzte, zog die Kapuze seines Umhangs über sein Geweih und versuchte in der Wärme der Nachmittagssonne ein Nickerchen zu halten. Es schien ihm gelungen zu sein, denn er erwachte vom Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte.

Es schien ihm gelungen zu sein, denn er erwachte vom Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte. Der Junge stand vor ihm, zielte mit seinem Stecken auf Rumos Brust und fragte "wer bist du?" 

ohne den Kopf zu heben antwortete er "ich bin Rumo" 

"Und was machst du hier?" fragte der Junge, auf seinen Fersen wippend

"Ich bin Hexer, ich habe gehört, ihr habt hier einen Gespensterzug" Er hob seinen Kopf und sah dem Jungen in die Augen "Wenn euer Vogt nicht dumm ist, musst du nachts keine Angst mehr haben, dass sie dich mitnehmen" Rumo versuchte sich an einem Lächeln, verschreckte den Jungen aber wohl nur, als er seine Zähne zeigte. 

Der Junge machte einen Schritt zurück "... du bist ein Wolpertinger" Rumo nickte. "Warum hast du Schwerter auf dem Rücken?"

"Weil ich ein Hexer bin, du musst besser zuhören" Rumo zwinkerte. 

"Beim Hof vom Alten Kromek haben sie auch Wolpertinger, aber die haben keine Schwerter" der Junge schob seinen Stock vor und sah Rumo herausfordernd an

Rumo packte den Stock, der jetzt seine Rüstung berührte und schob ihn langsam beiseite "es gibt zwei Sorten Wolpertinger, die einen sind gefährlich, die anderen..." er lehnte sich vor" können gut kämpfen" er ließ den Stock los. Der kleine Fherhache bekam es wohl mit der Anst zu tun und floh, sobald sein Stock frei war. Rumo lehnte sich wieder zurück, aber er konnte am anderen Ende des Platzes schon den Büttel aus dem Rathaus und einen Natifftoffen sehen, vermutlich der Vogt. Dass das Beamtenvolk sich selbst dazu herabließ solch ein kleines unbedeutendes Örtchen zu verwalten verhieß nichts gutes. Rumo erhob sich von der Bank und kam den zweien entgegen. Der Natifftoffe wackelte abwertend mit den sensiblen Ohren und wedelte mit seinem dürren Ärmchen in Richtung Rathaus "bitte, wir sollten solche Angelegenheiten drinnen besprechen"

Sie überquerten den Platz und den Vorraum des Rathauses, Rumo sah sich gewohnheitsmäßig im Besprechungszimmer um, zählte Eingänge und Fenster, als er einen Blick auf sich spürte drehte er sich zu einer schmächtigen Fherhachenzwergin um, die verschämt den Blick senkte. Der Vogt nahm hinter dem großen Eichenschreibtisch platz, der Büttel bezog Stellung neben der Tür und forderte Rumo auf, seine Waffen abzulegen, sehr zu seinem Missfallen, der vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb. Missmütig legte er erst Löwenzahn und dann Grinzold ab "passt darauf auf"

  
  


"Bitte, setzt euch" der Vogt zeigt mit einer blass bepelzten Hand auf den Stuhl sich gegenüber.

Widerwillig nahm Rumo platz "ihr könnt euch denken, warum ich hier bin?" Der Nattifftoffe nickte "Unser wohlgeborene Graf Georg Wilhelm hat die Sichtung des Geisterzugs aktenkundig gemacht, seitdem treffen hier Taugenichtse ein und wollen das Problem gegen Bezahlung beheben. Wie Ihr ausseht habt ihr ähnliche Pläne?" Der Nattifftoffe machte sich nicht dei Mühe seine Nase zu senken und sah Rumo unter halb geschlossenen Lidern an.

"Wenn der Preis stimmt." Rumo streifte die Kapuze nach hinten und sah dem Vogt in die Augen. "Wie ihr seht bin ich kein dahergelaufener Taugenichts"

"Das wird sich zeigen" Der Nattifftoffe öffnete eine Schublade und zog ein Pergament heraus "Der Graf hat ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, bringt einen Beweis, dass das Problem erledigt ist und ihr erhaltet 200 Orens"

"Ich habe nicht vor euch den Kopf eines Geistes zu bringen, falls euch entgangen sein sollte, dass das nicht möglich ist, und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass in den Aushängen die Rede von 250 Orens ist"

"Löst das Problem. 200 und nicht mehr, besonders nicht einer solchen Abscheulichkeit wie euch"

Rumo zog die Mundwinkel hoch in einer gefährlichen Abart eines Lächelns, das zu viele zu spitze Zähne zeigte. "Die Hälfte im Vorraus" er lehnte sich vor, immernoch die Zähne zeigend

Der Nattifftioffe legte die Ohren an und wich zurück "In Ordnung"

Ohne die Augen von Rumo abzuwenden griff er in die Schublade und zog einen kleinen Beutel heraus. Er schien seine Fassung und Arroganz wiedergefunden zu haben als er den Beutel achtlos auf die Tischplatte warf.

  
  


Rumo senkte den Blick in einer Geste, die unterwürfig erschien, aber nur verbergen sollte, dass er selbstzufrieden lächelte. Wenn er schon nicht den vollen Preis erhielt so konnte er mit einem Vorschuss doch wenigstens eine Nacht in einem Bett verbringen. Er zog die Kapuze wieder hoch, forderte Grinzold und Löwenzahn vom Büttel zurück und verließ das Rathaus eiligen Schrittes.

  


Die Herbstsonne war schon hinten den Bäumen verschwunden und warf lange gold-rote Strahlen über den Platz vor dem Rathaus. Rumo band Plötze los und führte sie an den Zügeln zum Gasthaus am Ende der Dorfstrasse. Er führte Plötze in den Stall im Nebengebäude, schlug das Angebot des Stalljungen aus und brachte sie selbst in einen Pferch, löste sein schmales Gepäck vom Sattel und überließ den Rest dem Gesinde. Sein Gepäck unterm Arm betrat er das Gasthaus, hinter der Theke stand ein verhältnismäßig kleiner Blutschink, dem ein Auge fehlte. Er schien sich nicht sehr für sein Äußeres zu grämen, er trug keine Augenklappe und bemühte sich nicht im geringsten sein abstoßendes Äußeres zu verbergen.

"Ich brauche ein Bett und ein Abendessen. Und ich habe ein Pferd im Stall" 

Der Wirt warf die fettige Stirn in Falten und kniff sein Auge zu "Das dritte Zimmer rechts, Essen gibts wenn du runtermḱommst und wenn du Ärger machst, fliegst du raus, Geld gibts nicht zurück!"

Rumo schob das Geld über den Tresen und drehte sich zur Treppe ins Obergeschoss, die ängstlichen Blicke der anwesenden Fherhachenbauern ignorierend. Gut, die friedliebenden Fherhachen würden ihn zwar meiden, aber keinen Streit anfangen.

Er ging in das gemietete Gastzimmer, platzierte sein Gepäck auf deim einsamen Stuhl und begann auszupacken. Die schmutzige Wäsche wanderte auf einen Haufen, die saubere aber klamme legte er offen auf den Tisch, damit sie trocknen konnte. Seine Tasche mit den alchemistischen Zutaten und Geräten schob er unter das schmale Bett an der Wand. Zum Schluss nahm er seine Zahnpflegeutensilien aus der Tasche und begann, sich zu waschen und die Zähne zu putzen.

  


Der Abend verlief ereignislos, die anwesenden Bauern mieden ihn, er aß allein in einer Ecke der Wirtschaft sein einfaches Mahl. Nachdem er seinen Humpen Dampfbier geleert hatte fragte er den Wirt nach einer Bedürfnisanstalt, was ihm nur ein verächtliches Naserümpfen auf Seiten des Blutschinken einbrachte. Rumo verließ also das Wirtshaus um sich draußen zu erleichtern. Die stinkende, dunkle Hintergasse war schmal, das Gasthaus stand dicht an das Nachbarhaus gedrängt _Als ob hier nicht genug Platz wäre in dieser verdammten Einöde_ Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Rumo zwei große, massige Gestalten auf der Strasse entlanglaufen, _definitiv keine Fhernhachen_ Er betrat den Schankraum wieder durch die Seitentür, deren Klinke ekelhaft feucht war, Rumo verdrängte den Gedanken warum und schlug den Weg zur Treppe wieder ein. Es war früh am Abend, aber er langweilte sich, also konnte er auch genausogut nach oben gehen und sich auf den morgigen Tag vorbereiten. Er bedachte noch das für und wieder als die zwei Gestalten deren Umrisse er aus der Nebengasse gesehen hatte die Schenke betraten. Zwei Schweinsbarbaren. Sie schienen den Wirt zu kennen, denn sie verfielen gleich in ein herzhaftes Schulterklopfen und lautes Brüllen, als Sie an der Theke ankamen.

"Wie gehts, altes Haus?"

"Was machen die Holzfinger, alter Knabe?"

Der Wirt, offenbar nicht wirklich über den Besuch erfreut, füllte zwei Humpen und schob sie über dei Theke.

"Komm, setzten wir uns zusammen an den Kamin, wir haben dir was zu erzählen" Die Schweinbarabaren drehten sich um und gingen zum Kamin in dem der Rest des Sumpfschweins brutzelte, von dem Rumo vorhin gegessen hatte. In der Drehung fiel ihr Blick auf Rumo, der noch immer sinnlos neben der Tür stand.

"He, Kromek, was ist denn das für einer?"

Der Wirt, Kromek, zuckte mit den Schultern "Weiß nich, is mir auch egal, hat bezahlt"

"Das is doch son Monsterjäger!" Der etwas kleinere Schweinsbarabar deutete mit so viel Schwung mit seinem Humpen auf Rumo, dass das Bier überschwappte. "Der will bestimmt auch den Kopf von dem Schnellertsgeist – und ich wette der Vogt, der alte Sesselpupser, bezahlt den besser als uns"

Bevor die beiden weiter reden konnten entschloss Rumo, dass es doch eine gute Idee wäre, sich zurückzuziehen, er betrat die Treppe. Offenbar legten die Beiden es auf Streit an, der größere ging zur Treppe, legte eine ungewaschene Hand auf Rumos Schulter und fragte "Sag mal, was kriegste?"

Rumo presste die Lippen zusammen um den stinkenden Schweinsbarabaren nicht anzuknurren, drehte den Kopf leichte und sagte leise "200" er hoffte, dass er richtig geraten hatte und der Vogt ihm nicht den vollen Preis zahlen wollte.

"pfft, hast Recht, nur weil er ne widerliche Abscheulichkeit ist, kriegt er mehr" blaffte der mit der ungewaschenen Hand auf Rumos Schulter zu seinem Kumpan.

Rumo legte die Ohren an.

Der kleinere begann Zahlen zu murmeln "ich kriege 125... 200 weniger 125... sind..." er schien sich der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen zu sehen und verlegte sich auf etwas, das er konnte. 

Rumo hörte das klacken und drehte sich sofort um, die Hand des ungewaschenen Schweinsbarbaren abschüttelnd. Er sah die Sehne der Armbrust nach vorne schnellen, sah die Flugbahn des Bolzen vor sich. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er den großen neben sich zu der Keule an seiner Seite greifen.


	2. Chapter 2

Auf einmal schien der Raum sich zu drehen, die Bewegungen der anderen Daseinsformen im Raum verzerrten sich, bis sie fast zu stehen schienen. Mit Leichtigkeit ging Rumo in die Knie und griff an das Handgelenk der Schweinsbarabaren neben sich. Die Welt drehte sich wieder und die Bewegungen im Raum liefen normal weiter, der Bolzen flog über Rumos Kopf hinweg und der ungewaschene Schweinsbarabar neben ihm stolperte von der Wucht seines Schlags ins Leere nach vorne, über Rumo, der vor seinen stinkenden Füßen kauerte. Er legte sich der Länge nach hin, sehr zum Erstaunen seines kleineren Gefährten, dessen Armbrust von Kromek niedergedrückt wurde "Ich will keinen Ärger, hör auf mit dem Mist!"

Bevor irgendjemand etwas sagen konnte lief Rumo eilig die Treppe hinauf und sein Zimmer. Als er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte drehte er seine Ohren in alle Richtungen um zu lauschen ob jemand ihm folgen würde. Nach einigen Minuten schien sich im Schankraum etwas zu regen, Stühle wurden geschoben, Gespräche wurden aufgenommen. Rumo atmete langsam aus, offenbar wollten die zwei nicht weitermachen.

An Schlaf war jetzt nicht zu denken, das würde ihn zu angreifbar machen. Also entschied er sich, seine Alchemietasche auszupacken.

Nach einigen Stunden wurden die Geräusche im Gastraum ruhiger und das Licht unter dem Türspalt wurde dunkel. Er legte sich ins Bett und hoffte dass er nicht doch nachts angegriffen wurde.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte er von Gebell und der Sonne die durch das kleine Fenster schien. Es war noch früh, aber da er nun wach war, stand er auf, zog seine Rüstung an und schulterte seine Schwerter. Die Kleidung die über Nacht leidlich getrocknet war faltete er sorgsam und verstaute sie in der Tasche unter der schmutzigen Wäsche.

Er verwarf den Gedanken an ein Frühstück, er war ohnehin lieber hungrig. Ausserdem konnte er dann ohne noch einmal gesehen zu werden die Wirtschaft verlassen.

Der Gastraum war leer, aber aus der Küche war das Klappern von Töpfen und Geschirr zu hören. Brotduft zog in Rumos Nase. Er ging auf die Strasse und holte Plötze aus dem Stall, sie war gestriegelt worden und schien satt zu sein. Er sattelte die Stute und führte sie am Zügel auf die Strasse. Er wollte dem Schmied einen Besuch abstatten.

Der Raureif auf der lehmigen Strasse machte den Boden weich und ließ allerlei Gerüche aufsteigen, unter vielen dunkelbraunen Bändern von Kotgeruch und den grünen Bändern der Gerüche des nahen Waldes fand er auch ein dunkles, fast schwarzes Band das nach Feuer, Kohle und Eisen roch. Er folgte dem Band zu seinem Ursprung, bis er Hämmern und das Fauchen eines Feuers hören konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf um die Welt der Gerüche zu verlassen, er wollte dem Schmied nicht mit dem leicht entrückten und dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck begegnen, der sich immer einschlich, wenn er einem Geruch folgte und sein Gesicht nicht unter Kontrolle hatte.

Rumo ließ seinen Blick über die Auslage vor der Schmiede streifen, kleine Messer, Pfeilspitzen, aber der größte Teil Hufeisen, Töpfe und Pfannen, Scharniere, Schlösser und andere Gebrauchsgegenstände.

Als der Hoawief zwei seiner vier Arme in die Hüften stemmte, mit der dritten seine Stirn abwischte und mit der vierten das Eisen begutachtete, das er eben aus einem Wassertrog gezogen hatte räusperte Rumo sich um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Der Blick des Hoawief fiel zuerst auf Plötze "neue Eisen? Beschlagen kostet extra" blaffte er. Als er Rumo richtig ansah wanderten seine Brauen nach oben, sein Blick fiel auf die Hefte der Schwerter über Rumos Schulter.

"Vielleicht auch das, aber ich habe eine Frage, wenn Ihr erlaubt?" Der Hoawief grunzte, wandte seinen Blick aber nicht von den Schwertern.

"Ich habe gehört, ihr habt dem Rodensteiner die Hufe vom Pferd beschlagen? Könnt ihr mir etwas über ihn erzählen?"

"Sind die wirklich aus Silber?" Der Schmied deutete mit einer Hand auf Rumos Schwerter

"Nein, das wäre zu weich, eins ist mit Silber überzogen" antwortete Rumo wahrheitsgemäß, der Schmied nickte

"Darf ich mal sehen?"

"Wenn ihr mir alles über den Rodensteiner erzählt, ja." Rumo vermied absichtlich zu sagen es handle sich um einen Geist, um den Mann nicht zu beeinflussen

Der Hoawief legte das Eisen auf den Amboss, nahm seine Schürze ab und winkte Rumo, ihm zu folgen.

"Die Leute hams nich gern wenn ich laut davon rede" murmelte er indem er Rumo hinter die Schmiede führte. "Glaubt mir keiner, aber er war da, schwarzes Pferd, dunkle Stahlrüstung und alles, bin mir sicher das ers war" der Schmied beugte sich vor und senkte seine Stimme "er hatte kein Gesicht, hinterm Helm war alles schwarz. Und kalt wars" 

Rumo beugte sich etwas zurück "Wann war das?"

"dies Jahr, im Frühjahr, zwei Nächte vor Walpurgis"

"Ist dem Reiter etwas gefolgt?" Rumo wollte wissen, ob der Mann tatsächlich etwas gesehen hatte

"Ne, war allein"

"Hat er etwas gesagt?"

Nur dass er neue Eisen braucht, sonst nix"

"Und ihr sagt es war kalt in der Nacht?"

"Ja, war'n Kälteeinbruch"

"Sowas kommt vor"

"Ja, aber nich so – war alles gut an St.Fidel, warm, regnerisch, dann kanns nicht zu Walpurgis plötzlich so kalt werden, gestürmt hats von jetz auf gleich"

Rumo nickte gedankenversunken und wollte sich gerade verabschieden

"He! Du hast gesagt, ich darf das Silberschwert sehen"

Rumo knurrte leise, hatte aber vor sich an die Abmachung zu halten und griff nach Löwenzahn

Sobald er den Griff berührte hörte er die quäkende Stimme des Schwertes, die er immer noch nicht gelernt hatte auszublenden, wenn er das Schwert berührte

"Du willst mich doch nicht diesem Grobian geben? Hörst du mir überhaupt zu? Ich habe gesagt, dass ich verspreche still zu sein, wenn du versprichst mich nicht zu verkaufen! Wirklich!"

Rumo wusste es besser als dem Schwert zu antworten und sagte zum Schmied "vorsichtig bitte"

Löwenzahn glitt mühelos aus der geölten Lederscheide, die helle Klinge sang leicht und vibrierte. Der Hoawief griff hinter Rumos Tatze an das Heft und vermied es die Klinge zu berühren. Er wendete das Schwert, betrachtete die Parierstange, die nach vorn geneigt Löwenzahn eine sehr eigene Schönheit verlieh. Löwenzahn war deutlich kleiner als Grinzhold, ein Einhänder. Und in letzter Zeit wurde Löwenzahn auch nur selten gezogen, es gab nicht mehr viele Monster. Viel öfter hatte er Grinzhold Blut trinken lassen, den größeren stählernen Anderthalbhänder nutzte er für Strassenräuber und Banditen.

"Wie ist das Silber mit dem Stahl verbunden?" Der Schmied betrachtete die feinen Silberlinien die hinter der Schneide und der Hohlkehle der Klinge verliefen.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin kein Schmied" konnte Rumo nur antworten, er hatte sich Löwenzahn damals ausgesucht, weil es ihm sinnvoll erschien, das Silber nicht auf die Schneide direkt aufzutragen, sondern nur dort, wo es weniger Abrieb ausgesetzt war. Und weil Löwenzahn ihn beeinflusst hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alte Bekannte, und neue, und solche, die Rumo so schnell nicht wieder los werden wird :)

Nachdem der Schmied Löwenzahn noch einige Zeit gedreht und gewendet hatte gab er Rumo das Schwert zurück „Interessant, wirklich. Danke.“  
Rumo nickte nur und verabschiedete sich, er hate nicht viel erfahren und wollte noch einen Bauern aufsuchen, von dem es hieß, der Geisterzug komme dort durch.  
Rumo band Plötze los und lief zum Markt. Der Hof war abgelegen und er brauchte einige Vorräte bevor er loszog. Nachdem er etwas Brot und Trockenobst gekauft hatte machte er einen Bogen um nochmal bei der Anschlagtafel der Kirche vorbeizulaufen, vielleicht gab es ja noch etwas Arbeit hier. Dabei kam er am Rathaus vorbei, aus dessen Tür gerade die fhernhachische Sekretärin trat. Als sie ihn sah klimperte sie kokett mit den Wimpern. Rumo senkte verschämt den Blick und beschleunigte seine Schritte. Diese verdammten Gerüchte.

Der Weg zum abgelegenen Hof des besagten Bauern war nicht weit aber das Gelände war so bergig, dass er weite Umwege an den Hängen entlang gehen musste, auf ausgefahrenen Wegen auf denen knöcheltief Schlammpfützen standen. Der Weg sah nicht aus als wäre er dafür gedacht, viele Reisende zu fassen und doch nahm Rumo viele Gerüche war, teils sehr exotische die nicht recht in die ländliche Einöde passen wollten.  
Am späten Mittag kam Rumo bei dem Hof an und wurde sogleich vom Gebell und dem bekannten aber doch fremdartigen Geruch wilder Wolpertinger begrüßt. Rumo legte die Stirn in Falten, er mochte es nicht seinen Artgenossen zu begegnen. Er hatte Glück gehabt, aber er hätte genausogut auf vier Beinen gehen können und jetzt fremde ankläffen die den Hof seines Herren betraten. Er hätte an ihrer Stelle im Dreck schlafen müssen und hätte sich schlagen lassen müssen. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht beiseite drängen, was diese armen Kreaturen dachten, was sie empfanden. Er konnte den Gedanken nicht zu ende führen, der Bauer kam vom Gebell alarmiert aus der Türe geschossen, wild mit einem Knüppel wedelnd  
„noch einer von euch! Schert euch weg hab ich gesagt!“  
„Rumo machte einige Schritte zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände „Ich denke Ihr verwechselt mich mit jemandem. Ich bin allein.“  
„So? Du siehst aber genauso aus wie das andre Lumpenpack, wolln Geister jagen hamse gesagt, aber faul sindse, wollen nich suchen sondern auf meinem Hof warten dass der Zug durchkommt“  
„Was waren das für Leute?“  
„Söldner, Tagelöhner, ein Yeti, zwei Schweinsbarbaren – hatten den alten Kromek im Schlepptau“  
Rumo dämmerte wer die zwei Schweinsbarbaren sein könnten, er rieb sich angestrengt die Schnauze „Wo sind sie hin?“  
„Habse verjagt, mit den zwei hier, wollten erst gehen, nachdem Ruffels hier den einen in seinen stinkenden Hintern gebissen hatte. Und wenn du nicht gleich verschwindest lasse ich ihn mal an deinem Allerwertesten knabbern. Meine Rosalie fasst keiner mehr an!“  
„In Ordnung, ich gehe! – in welche Richtung sind sie gegangen?“  
„Hoch Richtung Schnellerts“  
Zum Abschied lies der Bauer noch die Kette von Ruffels aus so dass dieser Rumo sein Gebiss zeigen konnte.  
Ruffels… jemand hätte ihn Ruffels nennen können… Er schüttelte den Gedanken ab und stieg wieder auf Plötze. Erfahren hatte er nichts, nur dass er nicht alleine war.  
Der Abend dämmerte bereits als er dem Bachlauf so weit gefolgt war, dass er das kleine schäbige Lager in der Ferne riechen konnte. Rumo atmete tief durch, prüfte den Sitz von Grinzhold indem er die Schulter kurz kreisen lies und trat über die Kuppe des Hügels, in Sichtweite des Lagers. Die Gruppe schien nicht einmal den Versuch zu unternehmen, unbemerkt zu bleiben, er konnte von weitem das Patschen von großen Händen auf speckigem Leder hören und jemand bellte laut. Rumo näherte sich langsam dem Lager und versuchte eher mehr Lärm zu machen, um niemanden aufzuschrecken.  
Der erste der ihn bemerkte war ein Tabakhütchen, der mit Missklängen auf einer Laute Rumos auftauchen ankündigte. Das Tabakhütchen tänzelte sofort um den Baumstamm herum auf dem er gesessen hatte. „He, tanzt du jetzt auch? Ich dachte du willst ein Heldenepos über uns dichten?“  
Das Tabakhütchen zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Gruppe auf sich, Rumo beeilte sich in den Lichtschein des Feuers zu treten, die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.  
Ich bin Rumo, es sieht aus als ob wir das selbe Ziel hätten.“ Der kleinere Schweinsbarbar knuffte den größeren in die Seite „He, Baldo! Das is doch der Wichtigtuer aus dem gläsernen Mann“  
„Das isser“ antwortete ungefragt Kromek Tuma, der Wirt aus dem Gasthaus zum gläsernen Mann in Fränkisch Crumbach  
Rumo beeilte sich die Situation zu beruhigen „Ich bin nicht hier um unseren … Streit … fortzuführen. Ich bin hier um euch zu warnen.“  
„Pah!!“ der größere Schweinsbarbar, Baldo, wie Rumo eben erfahren hatte, spuckte aus. „Guck dich an, wovor willst du uns warnen? Schlechtem Wetter?“  
„Dieser Rodesteiner ist nach allem, was ich in Erfahrung bringen konnte kein Mensch oder eine Räuberbande, oder was auch immer ihr erwartet. Es ist eine Manifestation der Wilden Jagd, ein Geisterheer.“  
„Na und, dann kriegt das Geisterheer eben was auf die Zwölfe! Dann hat sichs ausgespukt“ Der Yeti war vorgetreten, die riesigen Pranken in den Hüften „ Du willst doch nur die Belohnung allein abgreifen!“  
„Man kann einen Geist nicht einfach erschlagen, Knüppel helfen da nicht“ Rumo versuchte es noch einmal mit vernünftigen Argumenten.  
„Weißt du wer das ist?“ erklang die Stimme des Tabakhütchens hinter dem Berg von Söldnern. „Das ist Storr der Schnitter, er hat gegen eine Dämonenarmee gekämpft und die Lindwurmfeste belagert! Und das ist Kromek Tuma, 47 Auszeichnungen hat er sich verdient, war Mitglied der 4. Division bei der Belagerung von Florinth.“ Als der Blick des Tabakhütchens auf die zwei Schweinsbarbaren fiel sprang Baldo, der größere selbst ein „Wir sind Baldo und Nario, Söldner und mit allen Wasser gewaschen“  
„eher gar nicht gewaschen“ murmelte Rumo leise vor sich hin, er wandt sich dem Tabakhütchen zu „und Ihr seid?“  
„Meister Rittersporn, Dichter.“ Das Tabakhütchen verbeugte sich und schwenkte sein Wollhütchen vor Rumo über den Boden  
„Das scheint mir nicht der Ort für einen Dichter zu sein, habt ihr keine Angst?“  
„Ich habe niemals Angst, ga“

Wunderbar, das kann ja heiter werden, dachte sich Rumo, während er die Wurzel seiner Schnauze kniff.  
„Ich sage es nochmal, das ist nichts, was ihr mit roher Gewalt werdet lösen können“  
„Das werden wir sehen.“ knurrte Storr, der Yeti  
„Und was bringt dich dazu, zu glauben, du könntest es?“ Nario zuckte mit dem Kinn nach vorn und kratzte sich den Nacken, die Hand gefährlich nah an der Armbrust über seiner Schulter. Eine Warnung.  
Rumo seufzte „Ich bin Hexer“  
„Oho, hört hört, der mächtige Hexer lässt sich herab uns in seiner Großmütigkeit zu warnen“ Nario kreuzte die Arme vor der behaarten Brust „Ich sage du bist Abschaum und willst dir das Leben leichter machen, du hast einen Trick im Ärmel, oder du weißt was und willst nicht, dass wirs mitkriegen!“  
„Bitte, lauft dem Tod in die Arme“ Rumo drehte sich den Kopf schüttelnd um  
„Tod? Ha! Dem piss ich ins Gesicht! Du glaubst doch nicht dass du uns mit Gruselmärchen aufhalten kannst? Wir, wir drehen uns nicht um, wenn der Wind beim pissen aus der falschen Richtung kommt!“ Spukte Storr der Yeti großkotzig aus. Er schien auch noch stolz auf diese zweifelhafte Metapher zu sein.

„Ga! Warte!“ Das Tabakhütchen hatte sich von dem Baumstamm entfernt auf dem es vorhin noch gesessen hatte und trappelte Rumo hinterher. „Ich komme mit dir, ga? Klingt nach einer besseren Geschichte...“ Das Tabakhütchen blickte mit einem Welpenblick zu ihm auf, dass man hätte schmelzen können. Zu Schade, dass Rumo selbst einmal ein Welpe gewesen war, ein Wolpertingerwelpe noch dazu, das niedlichste Wesen Zamoniens, wie der Volksmund behauptete.  
„Nein, das wirst du nicht.“  
„Doch“  
„Nein, ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, den ich beschützen muss“  
„Musst du nicht. Ich kann Flamenkador, ga!“  
Rumo zog eine Braue hoch „Bitte was?“  
Das Tabakhütchen warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft und tänzelte eine Halbdrehung um Rumo, dabei stetig mit seinen kleinen Händen nach vorn stechend „Ich kann kämpfen, ga. Und ich werde eine Ballade über dich schreiben, dich und deine Heldentaten“  
„Ähm, nein danke“  
„Du wirst mich nicht schlagen, wenn ich dir einfach folge, ga?“  
Rumo hielt es für überflüssig diese Frage zu beantworten und knurrte nur leise, verneinen wollte er nicht.

Rumo stieg wieder auf Plötze auf und trabte um das Ende der Serpentine, die sich den berg hochwand. Im Scheitelpunkt konnte er das Tabakhütchen sehen – wie war sein Name? Rittersporn… wunderbar, er sah nicht aus wie eine Feldblume, mit seinem untersetzten Körper, der großen, behaarten Nase und dem merkwürdigen Hut, wirklich, alles an dem Zwerg war behaart. Aber das hielt ihn wohl nicht davon ab, sich selbst als Hauptgewinn zu betrachten. Dichter… Rumo hoffte dass es ihm bald zu dumm werden würde hinter Rumo auf Plötze her zu rennen. Aber er hielt sich wacker.  
Als Rumo die letzte Steigung vor einer größeren Lichtung erklommen hatte und Plötze schon zum zweiten Mal gestolpert war seufzte er und saß ab. An den Zügeln führte er Plötze neben dem Weg ins Unterholz, vielleicht würde Rittersporn ihn ja übersehen.  
Natürlich fand Rittersporn den Hexer bald darauf, als Rumo damit beschäftigt war ein Feuer zu entfachen.  
Das Tabakhütchen setzte sich sofort auf den Boden neben dem kleinen Feuer und begann auf der Laute zu klimpern „Ich kann dir ein schönes Lied singen, ga?“  
Rumo überlegte kurz, wenn sie zu zweit waren konnte er eigentlich meditieren, aber er traute dem Dichter nicht, also verwarf er den Gedanken, er hätte es auch nicht gekonnt, wäre er alleine gewesen.

In Stille dazusitzen und zu brüten wäre auch seltsam, also entschied sich Rumo mit einem tiefen Atemzug Rittersporn ein Lied vortragen zu lassen, er nickte kurz.

Rittersporn schien kurz zu überlegen, was er vortragen wollte, wackelte kurz nachdenklich mit dem Schnurrbart, lächelte und stimmte ein Lied an, dass er wohl als passend erachtete.

Wir sind des Geyers schwarzer Haufen, heia hoho,  
und wollen mit Tyrannen raufen, heia hoho.  
Spieß voran, drauf und dran,  
setzt auf’s Klosterdach den roten Hahn!  
Wir wollens dem Herrn im Himmel klagen, kyrieleys,  
daß wir den Pfaffen nicht dürfen totschlagen, kyrieleys.  
Uns führt der Florian Geyer an, trotz Acht und Bann,  
den Bundschuh führt er in der Fahn', hat Helm und Harnisch an.  
Als Adam grub und Eva spann, kyrieleys,  
wo war denn da der Edelmann? kyrieleys.  
Des Edelmannes Kindelein, heia hoho,  
das schicken wir in die Höll’ hinein, heia hoho.  
Des Edelmannes Töchterlein, heia hoho,  
soll heute uns’re Buhle sein, heia hoho.  
Nun gilt es Schloß, Abtei und Stift, heia hoho,  
uns gilt nichts als die Heil’ge Schrift, heia hoho.  
Das Reich und der Kaiser hören uns nicht, heia hoho,  
wir halten selber das Gericht, heia hoho.  
Ein gleich’ Gesetz das wollen wir han’, heia hoho,  
vom Fürsten bis zum Bauersmann, heia hoho.  
Wir woll’n nicht länger sein ein Knecht, heia hoho,  
Leibeigen, frönig, ohne Recht, heia hoho.  
Bei Weinsberg setzt es Brand und Stank, heia hoho,  
gar mancher über die Klinge sprang, heia hoho.  
Sie schlugen uns mit Prügeln platt, heia hoho,  
und machten uns mit Hunger satt, heia hoho.  
Geschlagen ziehen wir nach Haus, heia hoho,  
uns’re Enkel fechten’s besser aus, heia hoho.

 

Rumo musste über diese Liedwahl schmunzeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Wir sind des Geyers schwarzer Haufen" ist ein Volkslied von 1900-1920 und es gibt eine sehr gute Interpretation von den Streunern ;9


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tut mir leid, etwas kurz geraten. Ich habe mich ablenken lassen, werde den anderen Teil denke ich in eine zweite Geschichte packen und es deswegen bei diesem kürzeren Kapitel belassen.

„Nett“ Rumo grinste wölfisch und lies seine Zähne blitzen. Rittersporn schluckte sichtbar, sein Adamsapfel hüpfte nervös unter der behaarten Haut. Der kleine Kerl hatte Angst.

Unsicher, ob er sich einfach ruhig schlafen legen sollte kramte Rittersporn in seiner Tasche. Er fand etwas Dörrfleisch und begann sich nach einem Stock umzusehen auf dem er es rösten konnte. Er fand einen etwas krummen dürren Zweig neben sich und begnügte sich damit, der Wolpertinger machte ihn nervös. Das bisschen bleiches Mondlicht dass sich im weißen Fell spiegelte ließ Rumo gespenstisch aussehen und gerade eben hatte er auch noch die Zähne gefletscht. Rittersporn war sich wirklich nicht sicher ob er gerade der Geburt seines besten Werkes beiwohnte oder dem Beginn einer üppigen Mahlzeit für den Wolpertinger. Er begann an dem Stock herumzuschnitzen und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln Rumo, der ihn unverhohlen beobachtete. Rittersporn begann zu schwitzen. Und wie so oft, wenn er nervös war begann er zu reden.

„Du bist also Hexer, ga?“  
Rumo schwieg und sah das Tabakhütchen durchdringend an  
„Ga, Du hast doch bestimmt schon viele Monster getötet und viele hübsche Maiden gerettet?“  
Rumo rümpfte die Nase und brummte leise  
„Wie bist du Hexer geworden? Was ist die... ga, die tragische Geschichte hinter deinem Versuch, die Menschheit vor dem Bösen zu schützen?“  
„Ich bin kein Templer oder sowas“  
„Ga! Es spricht!“  
Rumo kniff die Augen zusammen und knurrte, Rittersporn schwitzte mehr.  
„Entschuldigung, ga“ erwiderte Rittersporn kleinlaut und damit begann wieder das Schweigen.

 

Rittersporn hatte es fertig gebracht das zähe Dörrfleisch auf den Stock zu bugsieren und hielt es übers Feuer. Rumo wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass das Tabakhütchen ihm ebenso wenig traute wie er ihm.  
Rumo seufzte und kramte seinen Alchemiebeutel hervor. Er begann seine gesamten Zutaten auszubreiten und zu sortieren. Er spürte den Blick Rittersporns auf sich, weigerte sich jedoch ihm Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Nachdem er alles begutachtet hatte, legte er das Fläschchen mit dem schlecht gewordenen Ertrunkenenhirn beiseite und packte den Beutel wieder weg. Als er aufsah blickte er in die weit aufgerissenen Augen eines Tabakhütchens, umrahmt von einem leicht grünen Gesicht.

„Ga! Was ist das?“  
„Ertrunkenenhirn“  
„Warum trägst du das rum, ga?“  
„Ich mache daraus Tränke“  
„Tränke, ga? Du trinkst das Gehirn von Ertrunkenen?“  
Rumo zuckte mit den Schultern  
ein Grinsen machte sich auf Rumos Lippen breit, er griff nach dem Fläschchen und warf es Rittersporn zu. „Hier für dich, schenk ich dir“  
Das Tabakhütchen quiekte und versuchte halb erfolgreich dem Geschoss zu entgehen, sehr zu Rumos Belustigung. Rittersporn beäugte noch einmal misstrauisch das Fläschchen dem er entgangen war und setzte sich sehr aufrecht wieder ans Feuer, diesmal behielt er seine Fragen für sich.

Rumo schien sich zu entspannen, den Blick aufs Feuer gerichtet und dem leisen Kratzen Rittersporns Feder auf Papier lauschend saß das ungleiche Paar bis ins Morgengrauen schweigend beisammen.

Rittersporn musste eingeschlafen sein, denn er erwachte vom Wiehern des Pferdes, das Rumo gerade abrieb. Das Feuer war verglüht und Rumo hatte schon die Satteltaschen gepackt. Eilig kramte Rittersporn seine Sachen zusammen und schlang sich seine Laute auf den Rücken. Bei Tageslicht sah Rumo auch gleich weniger beängstigend aus, sein weißes Fell einfach nur seidig, die Pupillen in den gelben Augen zu Schlitzen verengt sah Rittersporn nicht mehr in den schwarzen Abgrund von gestern Nacht. Die alltägliche Arbeit mit der braunen Stute gab ihm den Flair eines ganz normalen Wesens. Rittersporn fand seine Sprache wieder. Sehr zum Bedauern Rumos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Geschichte macht einen kurzen Abstecher  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/7546509  
> der aber nicht zwingen gelesen werden muss, denke ich.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: alle Namen und Daseinsformen gehören Walter Moers und Andzrej Sapkowski. Die Legende heißt "der Rodensteiner" und stammt aus meiner Heimat, dem mittleren Odenwald (Südhessen) die hierin geannten Namen sind so gut es geht recherchiert und durch Erfindung und/oder Spekulation meinerseits ergänzt, wo ich nichts finden konnte - Ortsbeschreibungen aus lückenhafter eigener Erinnerung ;)


End file.
